ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking Bad (1970's)
If Breaking Bad was made in the 1970's. Directed By: Arthur Penn Plot Set in Albuquerque, New Mexico between 1974 and 1976, Breaking Bad follows Walter White as he is transformed from a meek high school science teacher who wants to provide for his family into a ruthless player in the local methamphetamine drug trade as a result of being diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. Initially making only small batches of meth with his former student Jesse Pinkman in a rolling meth lab, Walter and Jesse eventually expand to make larger batches of a special blue meth that is incredibly pure and creates high demand. Walter takes on the name "Heisenberg" to mask his identity. Because of his drug-related activities, Walt eventually finds himself at odds with his family, the Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) through his brother-in-law Hank Schrader, the local gangs, and the Mexican drug cartels and their regional distributors, putting his life at risk. Cast *Gene Hackman as Walter White – A chemistry teacher diagnosed with Stage IIIA lung cancer who turns to making meth to secure his family's finances. As his shady business progresses, Walter gains a notorious reputation under the name of "Heisenberg". *Jennifer Warren as Skyler White – Walter's wife who was pregnant with their second child before his diagnosis and who becomes increasingly suspicious of her husband after he begins behaving in unfamiliar ways. *James Woods as Jesse Pinkman – Walter's cooking partner and former student. *Charles Durning as Hank Schrader – Marie's husband, Walter and Skyler's brother-in-law and a DEA agent. *Jessica Walter as Marie Schrader – Skyler's sister and Hank's kleptomaniac wife. *Brad Dourif as Walter White, Jr. – Walter and Skyler's son, who has cerebral palsy. He begins lashing out after Walter's cancer announcement. *Gene Wilder as Saul Goodman(recurring season 2, main cast season 3–5) – A crooked strip mall lawyer who represents Walt and Jesse. *Sidney Poitier as Gustavo "Gus" Fring (recurring season 2, main cast season 3–4) – A Chilean high-level drug distributor who has a cover as an owner of the fast food chain Los Pollos Hermanos. *Robert Mitchum as Mike Ehrmantraut (guest star season 2, main cast season 3–5: part 1) – Works for Gus as an all-purpose cleaner and hitman, and also works for Saul as a private investigator. *Lesley Ann Warren as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (recurring season 5: part 1, main cast season 5: part 2) – A high-ranking employee of Madrigal Electromotive and a former associate of Gus Fring. She reluctantly begins supplying Walt and Jesse with methylamine and helps Walt expand his operation overseas. *Mark Hamill as Todd Alquist (recurring season 5: part 1, main cast season 5: part 2) – An employee of Vamonos Pest Control who becomes an associate of Walt and Jesse. *Billy Dee Williams as Steven "Gomey" Gomez – Hank's DEA partner and best friend who assists in tracking down and learning the identity of Heisenberg. In comical situations between him and Hank, Gomez serves as the "straight man". *Randy Quaid as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew – Jesse's dimwitted friend and junkie, who often serves as the series' comic relief. *Scott Glenn as Skinny Pete – A friend of Jesse and a fellow pusher. *John Ratzenberger as Christian "Combo" Ortega – Also a friend of Jesse and a fellow pusher. *Majel Barrett and William Shatner as Gretchen and Elliott Schwartz – Co-owners of Gray Matter, a company that they co-founded alongside Walter, who left the business prior to its major success. Gretchen was a former flame of Walt's and partially the reason he left. *Frank Vincent as Tuco Salamanca – A psychopathic Mexican drug kingpin who becomes Walt and Jesse's meth distributor. *Alan Napier as Hector Salamanca – A former high-ranking member of the Juarez Cartel who is now unable to walk or speak because of a stroke, communicating with the help of a bell. He is the uncle of Tuco, Marco, and Leonel Salamanca. *Adam West as Ted Beneke – Skyler's boss and president of Beneke Fabricators who begins developing financial issues, resulting in an intervention from Skyler. *Kathryn Harrold as Jane Margolis – Jesse's apartment manager and girlfriend, who is a recovering addict. *Robert Stack as Donald Margolis – Jane Margolis' father, an air traffic controller who causes an airplane collision while being distraught over his daughter's death. *Gary Lockwood as Gale Boetticher – A chemist hired by Gus Fring to work alongside Walter. *Danny Trejo as Leonel and Marco Salamanca – Two ruthless and taciturn hit-men for the Juarez Cartel who are the cousins of Tuco Salamanca and the nephews of Hector Salamanca. *Bo Derek as Andrea Cantillo – Jesse's second girlfriend, who is also a recovering addict. She has a young son named Brock. *James Coburn as Jack Welker – Todd's uncle and the leader of the Aryan Brotherhood, a white supremacist gang. *Ron Silver as Kenny – Jack's second in command. *Lee Van Cleef as Tortuga – A Mexican cartel member and DEA informant. *Benjamin Orr as Getz – An Albuquerque police officer who brings Badger into police custody, prompting Walt to turn to Saul Goodman. *Ricardo Montalban as Don Eladio Vuente – The leader of the Juarez Cartel who has a history with Gus. Rating Rated R. Category:Another Decade Category:Breaking Bad Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Crime shows Category:Drama Category:Suspense